The Nuclear Age: A Snork Version Of Fallout I
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: AllStar Seaworthy has woken up from a deep sleep amidst the rubble of Snorkland, in a dangerous new world he encounters Snorks who tells him of Armageddon. Can AllStar piece the story together and find out what happened to his friends and family? POV.
1. Ch 1: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Everything hurts, everything hurts," I muttered as I woke up, "Where am I? Ow, ow, ow."

When I open my eyes, I was lying on a hard surface and it was dark. It was so dark that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, I was starting to become scared. "Hello?" I called out, "Is anyone there?"

No one answered, I got up to my feet and I slowly walked around and bumped into a wall. The wall feels slimy to the touch, I pulled my hand away. "Where's the lights?" I thought, "I can't see a Snorking thing, am I blind?"

I walked around again and bumped into the wall again, I figured I was in a enclosed space. I felt something that feels like a light switch and I flipped the switch, suddenly everything went bright and it hurt my eyes so bad that I turned it off. I grabbed my face for a moment with both hands, moaning in pain from my eyes. I flicked the switch with my elbow then slowly tried to open my eyes, the pain of the light was still bad but I managed to adapted.

Looking around the room, it looked like a underground bunker. The room was empty, it had gray tiles and gray walls, but there's a white ceiling. For some reason the walls were almost covered with algae, I felt sick to my stomach. In fact, my belly ached with hunger and my head is throbbing from the bright light. The only thing in the room that was worth my while was a dresser and a mirror both covered in green algae, on the dresser sits a pair of Tinted Goggles.

The goggles were brown colored and it had some grime covering it, I approached the dresser and stand before the mirror. I used my hand to brush off the algae to take a look at myself, it's not what I remembered myself.

Under the glow of the light, my yellow skin was covered in grime and dirt. My eyes had dark circles around them, my cheeks were caved in, and my face had some small spots of purple to them. I looked older than my age, I'm a teenager but I look like almost my grandfather.

Looking at my clothes, they were ragged, torn, and dirty. The white part of my shirt was covered in dirt, making it look tan but my blue sleeves didn't change color. My clothes were to big for me, I think I've lost a lot of weight. That thought was soon reinforced as my stomach growled, I used my hand to rub it.

"How did I get here?" I asked himself, "I wonder what's in the dresser.

I opened up the drawers in the dresser, there were only three of them. Inside the top one was a digital watch, a moldy book, a couple of pencils, a switch blade, a compass, and a map. The digital watch was working so I put it on, the time on it says it's 7:30AM so I assume it's morning. I clipped the switchblade on my belt and then grabbed the compass and clipped that to my belt as well, I picked up the old book and flipped through it.

There's just horizontal lines on every page of the book, no words on it or anything. I set the book down on top of the dresser and then opened up the second drawer and inside was a backpack, I picked up the backpack and placed the book inside it and then the pencils. I probably wanted to make a journal of my experience so I better write what happened each day.

The third drawer was horrifying, a Winchester Rifle. There were boxes of Mini Torpedo Shells next to the rifle, since the rifle has a backs trap I could use it on my back. Thinking the enemies I might be facing I best take the rifle with me, hoping that I won't have to use it. There were about 6 boxes of Mini Torpedo Shells filled with 20 MTS rounds, multiply that by six and I think I've got about 120 rounds of ammunition. I grabbed the boxes and tossed it into my backpack, then I picked up the rifle.

This whatever gauge rifle appears loaded, I cocked the rifle and a torpedo shell came out. It was a red shell and I picked it up, it wasn't fired so I put it back into the rifle. "How am I going to get out of here?" I asked myself.

Remembering that it's morning and remembering the reaction to the light, I grabbed the Tinted Goggles on the table and put it on. The goggles fits perfectly and there were no scratches, my vision soon improved and it looks like I'm watching HD television.

I approached the door and opened it, there was this dark tunnel and I see what appears to be light on the end of it. I walked down the tunnel with rifle in hand, when I got close enough it appeared to be a door. I opened it.

A bright light shined through into my face, thankfully I had the goggles on and it didn't hurt. I stepped out into the morning and the sun was just over head, beaming it's light from dry space and down into the sea. When the glare subsides, I discovered that theres something different, the sand was orange and the ocean was green. I was standing on top of a cliff and what I could see appears to be a city, it looks abandoned and derelict.

There weren't any fish swimming nearby, there was signs of life but I don't see any fish creature. Everything looks alien to me, hostile. Below, I managed to see a small walled in settlement. It looks like it's built out of debris, it's signs of Snork life.

"I've gotta find out what happened here," I told myself, "I gotta find my friends and family, wherever they are in this forsaken ocean."

I used my snork to swim down the cliff and swam above a road, or what's left of one. When I approached the walled settlement's gate, a Snork stands guard. He was wearing what looks like sheets of cloth sown together into a simple shirt and pants, he only had cloth for shoes and he was armed with a high powered assault rifle.

"Hold it right there!" he warned as he aims his rifle, I held my rifle up in the air and I was scared to death, "Where are you from?"

I was silent, I didn't know what to tell him.

"What's wrong Snork?" he asked as he lowers his rifle, "Catfish caught your tongue?"

I was still silent, still feel scared and I noticed myself shivering. "You seemed to be sensitive, to the looks of your clothes and those goggles you've been through hell and back. So what your hear for?"

"I don't know where I am," I muttered, "I can't remembered what happened to me, I don't know where home is and..."

"Tell you what, you come inside to the village and I'll let you on your way. Wherever your way is." he said, "But put away your weapon, or you'll get shot at."

I placed my rifle between by back and my backpack, thankfully the safety was on. I stumbled inside the walled village, there were Snorks dressed in clothes that were suited for the poor walking by to their daily commute. The buildings looked like they were built out of junk and corral, probably whatever is out on the ocean floor. As far as I can tell, there wasn't much.

There were these Nuclear Warning signs all over the place, either part of the building or for decoration. Where did I seen those signs before? I can't remember, I pretty much forgotten a lot of my past but at least I still have my education as that could come to handy. Right now, I need food and I don't have any money to spare. No sense on panhandling since everyone looks like they don't have money either, I can't remember what currency it is. What was it? A pearl?

An official looking Orange-skinned Snork approached me as I wondered around town, he was wearing what looks like a Tattered Snork Patrol Uniform. He wasn't wearing the hat but he looks dirty, but not as dirty like me as I'm much worse.

"You look friendly," said the Snork Officer, "We haven't gotten that many Snorks that IS friendly around here these days, what's your name and what are you doing here?"

"My name is AllStar," I told him, "AllStar Seaworthy."

"Oh, that famous Snork from long ago." he responds, I soon got confused, "You happened to be related to him?"

"I don't understand," I told him.

"Are you okay there AllStar?" asked the Snork Officer.

"No, you know which way is Snorkland?" I asked.

"Snorkland?" said the Snork Officer, "Don't go there, that place is a war zone."

"What happened there?" I asked.

"You don't know what happened to the world?" asked the Snork Officer, "Snorkland had been in ruins for 125 years, ever since the bombs fell."

"Bombs!" I cried, "150 years? Wait a minute, that can't be right."

"What happened to you AllStar, you look worse than everyone here combined." asked the Snork Officer, "You either had a head injury or..."

"I'm hungry," I finally told him, "I just crawled out of a rock, there wasn't much under it."

"Well Snork, maybe that's the problem." said the Snork Officer, "I name is Travis by the way, come with me I think I could fix you up."

Travis took me into his home where he sat me down on a table and gave me something to eat, his home was a simple shack built out of rubble. Despite it's bad state, it looked nicer than all the other shacks I seen in town. It was a single room, there's a cot, a fridge, a table with two chairs, a couch, a portable radio, and a simple electric lamp with a car battery attached to it.

Travis sat me down at the table then prepared something for me to eat, I feel my stomach growled and I was embarrassed as I thought he could have heard it.

Whatever he gave me looked disgusting as it looked like burned up meat, I was so hungry that I simply cannot repel such a meal so I ate it up as fast as I can. "Careful AllStar," warned Travis, "My Snork, you've been through a lot huh? What's with the tinted goggles anyway?"

"I have sensitive eyes, so sensitive I can't get them exposed to the sun or else they would blind me." I told him, "What day is this?"

"April 14."

"Anything I should be warned about?"

"Raiders mostly, along with the Neuroctopuses and Feral Snorks that dominate the Outback." said Travis, "How old are you anyway, you either too young or too old."

I soon froze, I can't remember how old I' am. I knew I was a teenager, but Travis claimed I also look older. I don't get it, "I forgot how old I' am," I simply told him.

"Well, I could fix that," said Travis as he opens up a drawer and pulled out a small box with a digital panel in front.

"Oh, I know that," I said as he sets the thing on the table, "It's a device that scans your DNA and calculates your age, I think a relative of mind invented it I forgot who it was."

"It's a device of what's left of the Snork Computer Age," said Travis as he turns it on, "Hold on, let me tested it."

He stuck his finger in the hole and after a couple of seconds, it revealed his age: 20 years old.

"That's young," I complimented.

"Yeah, not much Snorks live that long out here these days." said Travis as he removes his finger, "Now it's your turn."

I did what he asked me to do and I stuck my finger into the hole on top of the old device, a couple seconds later I soon got my age: 150 years old.

"150?" gasped Travis as I took out my finger, "Holy Neptune."

"I didn't know I was that old!" I gasped, "Maybe it's wrong."

"AllStar, that thing does not EVER lie." said Travis, "You said your name was AllStar Seaworthy?"

"Yes."

"By Neptune, AllStar Seaworthy in the flesh." compliment Travis, "No Snork has ever lived that long in the history of the Snork Race, I only heard about you because you've saved countless lives after the bombs fell including my Great Great Grandfather Corky."

Now I remember, I soon got a massive flashback and I remembered the mushroom cloud that shot up from the horizon. The pressure wave of the bomb ripped had ripped through my body before I was thrown against a wall, then I passed out.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: The Taste Of Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed as Travis pinned me down onto the floor in an attempt to calm me down.

"Get a hold of yourself AllStar!" cried Travis.

I soon come back to my senses, realizing it's all in my head. Travis had me pinned down onto the ground, we stared at each other in the eyes. He reminds me of Corky. "Oh Snork, now I remember!" I sobbed, "It was the brightness of a million suns, and the blast had thrown me against the wall. I felt my head pop before I blacked out."

Travis helped me up to my feet as I cried, he guided me to his ruined couch where I sat on and I basically cried on his shoulder. "Everyone I know and loved is dead," I sobbed, "Uncle Gallio, Occy, my Mom and Dad, my sister SmallStar, all dead!"

"But not forgotten AllStar," said Travis as he hands me a towel to wipe off my tears, "I know your pet Octopus Occy, he is the Father of the Neuroctopus. The green octopus breed forms the backbone of the Snork Economy, he is also remembered for being the Grandfather of the Information Age.

"The Neuroctopus Quantum Computer," I blurted out.

"With that computer, helps us get a dramatic boost of technology." said Travis, "It has been Six Generations when that age ended, your friends and family are not dead AllStar – every Snork you see are they're decedents. They may be gone, but their genes live on. But there's still some hope."

"What?" I asked. "So you mean my family is still alive?"

"Don't expect your parents to be alive, because no Snork in the ocean had ever heard of Snorks older than you." noted Travis, "But your friends might be still alive."

"Where should I start?"

"There are other Snork settlements elsewhere in the Outback, but there is a highly advanced settlement that people rarely go to these days."

"What's that settlement then?"

"It's called the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant," said Travis, "But don't go there, that place never lets anybody in. They jealously guard what's left of the Information Age, this Green-skinned Cybernetic Snork runs the place with an iron fist. Literally."

"Radio," muttered AllStar.

"You know him?" asked Travis.

"Back before the bombs, I stumble upon some Nuclear Barrels," I said, "I tried to get them open but some Radioactive Goo came out and I cut my hand, my blood touches the goo and he literally formed out of the stuff somehow. So in other words, he's my son."

"The 134 year old Cyborg is your son?" asked Travis.

"He made the Snork Information Age possible," I answered, "He's not that social as you can tell, I only see him once a week."

"Hrm, you think they'll let you into that place?"

"No, I guess not. But it's worth a snork anyway."

"Worth a snork indeed," said Travis, "It's an honor to meet you AllStar, I only wish I could do more to help you."

"Seeing my family members again is all the help I'll ever need," I told him as I get up, "Where is that Steam Plant at?"

"It's in the middle of the Outback, just a 2 hour hike South West," said Travis, "I would be careful if I were you, the Wetworth Clan has been causing trouble lately."

"Wetworth?" I asked, "Anyone of them named Wellington?"

"Well two, they're father and son but they're long dead by now." said Travis. "Just be careful, the gang is highly vicious and they'll rip apart any Snork they see. Good call bringing that rifle with you, do you know how to use it?"

"Sort of, I only fired a rifle once," I told him, "I shot a bean bag gun straight into Radio's stomach a long time ago."

"Man your family is weirder than it sounds," said Travis, "If you survive, tell Radio to send us food and salt as we're running out of those supplies here. Maybe we would get some help to keep the Wetworth Clan at bay."

"I was going to ask you for some more food." I muttered.

"Yeah you need to fatten up a little bit, a Snork your age shouldn't look that thin."

"What should I look like?" I asked.

"In better shape, there's just skin." said Travis, "When I saw you coming through that gate, I thought you were sick and confused. So that begs the question, how did you live this long?"

"I don't know, maybe luck?" I guessed.

"Only Cybernetic Organisms and Ghouls live up to such an age," said Travis, "Most of them are Ghouls, they looked like zombies so that's how they got the term ghouls. However, I haven't ever seen a Cyborg before. Maybe you are one."

"I don't feel machine," I said.

"Of course you don't" claimed Travis, "If you want to get some more information, you best be crazy enough to locate someone named Gizmo in Snorkland. He lives underneath a derelict Recycling Plant, busy with his gizmos in all."

"I know Gizmo, he's Radio's Android," I said, "I should talk to him right away."

"Are you sure old Snork?"

"Anything to see my family and friends again."

**TO BE COTNINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Way Back Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I've never been this hungry in my life, if Travis was right and I'm a cyborg then that might make some sense to the burning question. I went to the Public Bath house and walked inside, it was filled with tubs pre-warmed vegetable oil by a Nuclear Fission Reactor, or at least that's what the sign says. It was a Unisex public house since there's only one room, I just imagine the problems this might cause.

When I stripped down I was horrified at my physic. There used to be muscle and some fat, but now I could see my ribs and my stomach had caved in. I can't look as I bathed, thankfully the smell of body odor was lifted and the vegetable oil smelled very sweet and not french fries.

"Man you look sick," said a Snork who happened to be bathing next to me in a separate tub, "When's the last time you ate?"

"A ridiculous long time," I told him, "I spend all that time in a coma, all my muscles hurt so bad that just moving a little bit can give me a jolt of pain."

"Poor thing, that explains all those bed sores on your back," said the Snork.

"How bad are they?" I asked, hoping they aren't too bad.

"They're small, either red or purple and they cover your back like a random pattern of polka dots." answers the Snork, "I hope it isn't Cancer from the radiation out there."

I've heard enough, when I stood up the Snork gasped and I slipped and fell forward into the vegetable oil, when I stuck my head out of the tub. The Snork looked at me as if he snorking ghost, "Usually the Snorks have small gonads and snorks thanks to the radiation, but yours are huge!"

Thank Neptune I hadn't wore the goggles in the tub. I quickly climbed out of the bathtub and nearly hit my head on the ground as I rolled forward onto my back, I quickly got up, grabbed my clothes and towel, then rushed out of there. "I'm sorry Snork!" cried the Snork's fading voice, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

Such a Snork would never consider such embarrassment, I found the bathroom and managed to change back into my clothes and put my tinted goggles back on. When I looked at the inside of my underwear, I realized it wasn't brown to begin with. "Oh Neptune," I complained as I put it on.

Clothed, I head back to Travis' house to collect my gear. With my stomach gnawing, I was literally swallowing the saltwater I'm breathing. "Don't swallow the Salt Water," warned Travis.

"Why?" I asked, wondering on how he notices.

"Trust me, you don't." answers Travis, "Good luck on the trip North to Snorkland, if you see Gizmo tell him I said hi."

"I'll keep that in mind Travis," I said as I waved goodbye, "I'll see you later."

"If you live," said Travis.

I simply swam over the wall and just left the small settlement, I still can't believe I'm 150 years old. I don't feel old, but I don't feel young either. The only thing I feel was hunger, but food can wait.

As I travel through the Outback when I looked down at an interesting scene, it was red that caught my attention. It looked like a Salt Mining Operation, I swoop down to see what's up. A red octopus was viciously guarding the doorway to a Snork Miner's home, the Orange-skinned Snork was wearing a pair of overalls that was also torn. Such fabric is easy to come by around here for some reason, it's probably made out of kelp.

"Hey, you have a minute?" asked the Snork Miner, "This Octopus won't let me in, could you please shoot him?"

"Shoot him?" I asked in shock, "Why shoot him?"

"It's kill or be killed out here in the Outback Snork, have you been sleeping under a rock or something?"

"Yes."

The red octopus stopped growling and it looked at me with a keen eye, the look on it's face was recognition. The octopus looks old, it's skin shows signs of middle age. I simply wondered if this could be...

"Occy?" I muttered.

The red octopus started cooing in pride as it just swam up to me, knocked me down, and started licking my face. Even though that really hurt the sores on my back I didn't care. I just found someone I loved, I can't believe Occy had lived this long.

"That's your octopus?" asked the Snork Miner.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in decades," I told him truthfully.

"Well git out of here before I get out my shotgun!" spat the Snork Miner, me and Occy swam out of there like there's no tomorrow.

By the time we got some distance from the nearby Salt Mine, me and Occy swam back down to the Ocean Floor where we both hugged. "When I woke up from my coma, I thought everyone I knew is dead." I told him, "I can't remember how I ended up in this situation, I hope you haven't been into too much trouble."

Occy licked my face some more and I set him on the ground and pat him on the head, "To prove that I had been in a coma..."

I lifted up my shirt and showed him for himself, Occy gasped. Then I showed him my back, gasped even louder. When I pulled my shirt down, he looked like he's about to cry. Apparently, Occy obviously has been through too much death and carnage already. "I feel worse Occy," I told him, "Don't worry, I'll get better."

That seemed to relax him a bit, but I can still see he's still tense.

Though we walked kilometers, since I recall it was a 40 kilometer distance from the Outback and Snorkland. I've remembered that the Outback used to be filled with Hillbillys, Neurcotopuses (Green octopuses), and robots and cyborgs. They were all created by Radio who seemed to turn the Outback into one of the most dangerous places in the ocean, now it appears to that it's the safest place in the ocean with all the Snorks that haven't lost their minds.

"I wonder why Travis said that Snorkland is a warzone," I told Occy, "There's only one way to find out."

Eventually that one way is to wonder into Snorkland and expect a bloodbath, when I stumble into Snorkland it looked like the Lost City of Atlantis than the Snorkland I used to remember.

The Outback was reclaiming the ruined city, everything was vaguely familiar even though orange sand had replaced the white sand that used to occupy the ground. All the buildings had crumbled into nothing, those buildings that remain standing are starting to resemble Coral Reefs. I ended up walking back to my Family Home, there was almost nothing left as it looked like it fell apart into pieces.

Occy's Octopus house was long gone, replaced by what appears to me a marker made out of smooth corral. It was a large corral marker, it was rectangular – a design rarely used by fellow Snorks. "In the memory of AllStar Seaworthy and his pet red octopus Occy," I read it out loud, "Who had saved 2,000 lives before dying a hero in the apocalypse, he's also remembered for giving rise to the Snork Information Age which lives on in some form or another to this day."

"I wonder who put this here," I wondered, "Maybe Gizmo can explain."

If I could remember where the Recycling Plant is, I would have to wait till tomorrow as it was getting dark. The Great Snork Nork came to mind, I just hope he wasn't still alive. I managed to take shelter inside a dumpster, there was nothing inside and it doesn't smell at all. Using my backpack as a pillow, I took off my Tinted Goggles and cuddled Occy into my arms and tried to sleep. It seems that sleeping is all but impossible, I hoped that I didn't slip back into a coma.

"Goodnight Occy," I said.

Occy cooed back in response and falls asleep, I just hope those weren't my last words.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Getting Help From A Snork Android

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Morning rose, all my muscles were screaming in pain. I woke up with a massive headache, back pain, shoulder pain, neck pain, and cramps in the back of my lower legs, it hurts so much that I nearly cried. I've thought it was foolish to go off too soon, my aging body feels like it wants to tear itself apart.

Occy noticed me crying and he whined about it, it seems he understood me perfectly on what am I dealing with. "Don't worry Occy, I'll be fine." I told him, I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to die or not but Occy seemed to relax a bit. I put the Tinted Goggles back on and pushed open the lid to the dumpster and stuck my head out, there were no signs of life anywhere. Just orange sand and a few trash cans.

I climbed out of the dumpster and helped Occy out, then I carefully closed the lid. With Occy following behind, I went scavenging for food. It was difficult finding food, there weren't anything edible out here. I walked into an abandoned grocery store and looked around, the whole place had dim lighting and was cleaned out. Row after row of empty shelves contained only empty milk bottles and tin cans, it appears that sand inside was also orange as it was outside.

Me and Occy pretty much looked through the crooks and crannies of that store and found nothing, absolutely nothing. The days of food delivery are long gone, and I was feeling it's effects in my stomach. After swallowing minute amounts of saltwater, I soon learned why Travis warned me on not to do it. I felt sick to my stomach and I rushed over to a nearby trash can and regurgitated into it, only thick orange liquid came out.

"How did all this happened Occy?" I asked him as I slid slumped to the floor leaning on the trash can, "How did our future was stolen from us?"

Occy couldn't talk of course but he whined in response, it reminded me on Tooter's tooting. I just go home, but home is gone and so are my friends. I began to believe Gizmo wasn't alive anymore, but then SNIP and SNAP came into mind. When I got back up, I heard the front door to the store flung right open. Since I was at the back, me and Occy scrambled to the storage area of the store.

I couldn't stop seeing orange-skinned Snorks for some reason, about a dozen came into the store. They were in better shape than I was and their mini torpedo guns were much more advanced, they wore no shirt and only a pair of pants. They were even covered in filth and they looked quite shady, I had my Winchester drawn but I knew I couldn't survive an encounter with them.

They appear to be in the store with the same reason, resources. They all spoke about stealing and killing, all in an accent that seemed familiar to me. I hid in the air conditioning vent with Occy, my gun simply won't protect me for long but supplies is something I need. They'll take for what I got, I gotta get out of here. Moving through the vents, me and Occy managed to find a vent that leads to the outside evidenced to the light coming through it.

I tried to kick it open, the vent gave after a couple kicks. When the vent landed on the ground, it crashed with loud noise. I grabbed Occy and scrambled out of the vent and took off swimming out of the area, thinking that the Snorks might come after me. Me and Occy swam behind some rubble and pressed our backs against it, we took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Was that the Wetworth Clan?" I asked Occy.

He nodded yes, now I don't seem so surprised. "Gizmo, gotta find the android," I told myself, "Let's go Occy."

Thinking that we're being watched we quickly move through and around ruined buildings and approached the Recycling Plant, the plant was surprisingly in better shape than the other buildings I've seen so far. Instead of the natural coral design of other buildings, this one was rectangular with a flat roof. Even though it was old, the truth is I'm even older than the building itself.

I managed to find the front door, I tried to open it but it appears to be chained in the inside. Me and Occy swam to the roof where we tried to get in there, through an air conditioning shaft. It was dark and I was getting claustrophobic with all these tight spaces, I managed to find a way through the network of the AC and I discovered a vent and I ended smashed it open with my rifle. The vent gives and it fell to the ground, I counted to about 7 until I heard it crashed.

Sticking my head through the vent, I noticed a large dark open room filled with mountains of trash. The large warehouse room smelled horrible as I climbed out of the air conditioning system and me and Occy swam to the ground. I figured that there could be booby traps down here, I searched through the mountains of junk and managed to find the door leading to the basement.

Then it happened, I stumbled into a trap and an explosion knocked me to the ground. Occy was blown backwards, he wasn't hurt just shell-shocked. As I lay face down on the ground, I tried to lift myself up with my hands. Out of nowhere, someone kicked me hard in the shoulder knocking me onto my sore back. I just yelped so loud, "Shut up Snork," said a familiar voice, "Before I blow your brains out."

I soon fall silent, my eyes were wide open as I soon saw the Snork's face. It was an Indigo-skinned Snork wearing what appears to be an unzipped leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans, he looked quite dirty and he was holding what appears to be a shotgun in his hands. I soon realized my Winchester was right behind me, with no time to get it out all I do was beg.

"Please," I plead, "I'm just a helpless old man."

"Wait a minute, AllStar?" asked the Snork as he lowers his shotgun, "AllStar is that you?"

"You didn't even recognized me at first Gizmo?" I asked.

"No," said Gizmo as he helped me back up, "Are you okay, did I hurt you?"

"Everything hurts already," I said, "You got any food?"

"I think I could spare something," said Gizmo, "And I see you found Occy too."

Occy scrambles back to his feet but did nothing as he realized Gizmo was in control, even though he recognized him as a friend. I reached down and picked up my Winchester, the safety was turned off. Good thing, that might had killed somebody.

"Come on AllStar, let's get you downstairs." said Gizmo as he tries to support me as I walked.

I took off my Tinted Goggles and Gizmo takes me downstairs to the basement, where he had set up shop. It was a perfect makeshift safehouse, Thorium Lamps lit up the room and it nearly blinded me. There were three cots, one was vacant but the other two appears to be occupied by two other robots. "SNIP, SNAP!" called Gizmo, "Look who's here, it's a really old friend of ours."

The two robots quickly got out of bed, I can't believe my eyes. SNIP and SNAP, after all these years they haven't changed at all. "AllStar!" they both cried in unison as they approached me.

"Snork, you haven't changed much." said SNIP.

"Where have you been through all these years?" asked SNAP, "We've thought you were dead."

"I thought everyone is dead as well," said AllStar, "I can't remember what happened, I got knocked out and I woke up in an empty room and..."

"How old are you?" asked Gizmo.

"150," said AllStar, "Or at least that's what the Age Predicting device says."

"A hundred and fifty?" asked SNAP.

"That's old," said SNIP, "We robots can live a long time but man we never thought Snorks like you could live that long as well."

"You must have been in a coma ever since the bombs fell," said Gizmo as he sits me down on a chair, "You said everything hurts?"

"Everything hurts," I explained.

"How long have you been out there?" asked Gizmo.

"About a day."

"You stumbled across the Wetworth Clan?"

"They nearly stumbled into me."

"You need to be up to date around here, I'm surprised you are able to live this long after a close call like that." said Gizmo as he hands me a sea burger.

"I'm going to need a lot more than a burger to settle my appetite," I told him, "But I understand the condition we're in, it's better than nothing."

I took the burger but before I ate it, Occy whined and opened his mouth and pointed to it. I sighed and gave him the burger, he devoured it in seconds. "Seems that your generosity hasn't change," said Gizmo, "There's a limit to it though."

"What's the Wetworth Clan anyway?" I asked, "And why are they so violent?"

"The Wetworth Clan was formed right after the bombs fell by Wellington Wetworth the Second," explained Gizmo, "Right after the Snorks grab a hold of his parents, killed them, and hanged them on a streetlight near their family home."

"Junior," I muttered.

"Junior indeed," said Gizmo, "He managed to reproduced before he and Willie turned into monsters, they're skin literally fell off and whatever skin that does remain turned brown. They're now Snork Ghouls, or Ghoul Snorks, either way their unfortunate condition caused by Deadly Radiation Poisoning made them able to survive to this day. He seeks revenge after what the Snorks did, or so I thought."

"How many clan members are there?"

"About 20,000 strong, now that's out of the way what are you doing here?"

"I need your help getting into the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant."

Gizmo just fell silent, so does SNIP and SNAP who stepped backwards away from me. "The Nuclear Steam Plant?" asked Gizmo, "Well, if you really want to know what happened to Snorkland then that's the place to go but they hadn't let in anybody in a long time."

"I have to get in there Gizmo, please I need your help." I got to my knees and begged.

"Well first of all, you better mature fast." said Gizmo as he gets me back up to my feet for a second time, "I know being a teenager trapped in a supercentenarian body is bad but it's your supercentenarian body, it's best to be proud to live this long anyway."

"I just missed a huge part of my life sleeping on my back on concrete!" I cried.

"I know AllStar, I seen you hit your head after you were blown backwards from the first bomb." said Gizmo, "By the time Radio came to your aid, I simply ran off and head back here where I stayed ever since."

"So would you help me please?" I asked.

"Your so eager to find your friends, well I owe you one for the start since you brought all this on upon yourself." said Gizmo, "If it wasn't for you for cutting your hand on those nuclear barrels and accidentally created Radio, then I wouldn't be here and you would have been dead along with all the entire Snork Race. You saved many lives that fateful day AllStar, and on their behalf I'll help you get into the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant. I'm your decedent after all since you brought Radio to the world and he brought me to the world so that makes you my grandfather."

"You already told me that," I reminded him.

"Well, your friends managed to reproduced and their descendents had formed links to your descendents so your friends genes are now within your family." explained Gizmo, "That's what Radio told me 40 years ago, we haven't heard from each other since then. But if you want to learn more, Radio knows what went down. All I know is that the humans from the surface caused our demise, but they're also responsible for Radio's 'birth' if you can get that thought into your head."

I ended up sitting there listening to Gizmo talk for hours and hours, he just never stopped chatting for just a moment. I just sat there and listen to him as he talked about Science and daily survival, I wasn't paying attention to Occy but I think he'd slept through it all. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, I couldn't remember what happened after that.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Bringing Up To Speed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When I woke up, the room was quite warm. The warm Aquasphere has helped me relax my tense muscles, however I also awoke into an awkward situation. I found myself laying onto something comfortable as I feel a Snork massaging my back, it felt like my shirt was off but the tense muscles seemed to be fading away as my back was being rubbed.

"I never seen this many bedsores in my life AllStar," I heard Gizmo say, figured he's the one who's snorking my back, "Feel better."

"Yeah, a lot better." I responded, "Never felt better in my entire life."

"I've never seen anything like it AllStar, your body has taken a toll." said Gizmo, "There's nothing to do with Old Age here but I've never seen anyone's figure so thin before, I could see your ribs Snork."

"That's what everyone's been telling me," I said.

"At least there are some Snorks who cares about each other in the ocean," said Gizmo, "The Snorks' status as a species is around the Endangered Area, which means we are at risk of becoming extinct because the total Snork Population in the World is now about 750,000. There used to be 2 Billion of us Worldwide."

"What happened to..."

"Let's stay on topic AllStar, I'm not talking about the world here I'm talking about us," Gizmo interrupted, shutting me up, "Now where was I? As a result, there weren't much Genetic Diversity left among the Snorks. Every generation is becoming more and more lazy and less robust, the only athletic Snork I know of in the ocean is you."

"It get's worse AllStar, apparently the Snork's gonads are either small, deformed, or failed to developed entirely. All thanks to inbreeding which is becoming more common every generation, the life expectancy for the average Snork used to be 75 before the bombs. Now it's a mere 18 to 23 years, as sad as that sound the radiation made it difficult to breed. Just one Snork is born once a week, and there's a 10 percent chance that Snork would reach the age of 30."

"How come we've lived this long?" I asked.

"Our family, yes our family, has developed technology to extend our lifespan." said Gizmo, "The Seaworthy's life expectancy is about 275 years, the reason is Nanobot technology. When a Seaworthy is born, they're injected with Nanobots that can remember the hosts DNA unless their mother hasn't been injected with Nanobots before hand. Acting like a virus, it penetrates the cells every once an awhile and correct the genes with amino acids and removes all the gunk that builds up in the cells that fails to dissolve."

"On top of that, if their bodies are damaged internally or externally the Nanobots repair the body using the hosts genetic code in it's memory. This has helped the Seaworthys cure Radiation Poisoning, Cancer, and all other diseases you can possibly imagine. A simple 150 year old like you would look like a regular 50 year old, and a 275 year old look like a 60 year old. So our hair would never turn gray but our skin might suffer a bit."

"Sometimes, a few Seaworthy might loose a arm or a leg but they grow back. If they are unable to grow back, you can 'print' out a new limb out of a 3D Laser Printer and its then attached to your body. The Nanobots in your body take over and it develops skin over that arm, in the end the Android arm will mimic the real thing 100%."

"What about our brains?" I asked, "Radio is quite smart."

"Even our brains have been genetically modified to have the IQ about 275, Radio's IQ as extended beyond that. We've basically became our very own desktop, or even better. We are our own Quantum Computer."

"How come Radio hasn't shared this technology to everyone when they are suffering?" I asked.

"With the Wetworth threat on the prowl, we could do little but comfort them with Radio Broadcasts on the AM Band." said Gizmo, "It was music, usually Bluegrass, some Techno, Rock, and Pop. On the commercials, they talk about the News to inform all the people out there in the Outback. He probably has heard word of you sooner or later, I won't be surprised if he has known you're alive for the past few days by now."

By the time Gizmo was done, I sat up and he tossed me back my shirt. It looked more cleaner than I remembered it was been, "SNIP and SNAP washed it for you," said Gizmo, "Including your sh#tty underpants of yours, he he."

I ended up pulling back the waist band of my pants and looked at my underwear, it's clean now. Gizmo just laughed out loud,"Yeah, you haven't changed much AllStar." he chuckled, "The worse that could happen besides discovering your now wearing clean underwear is that your pants falls down in the worse possible moment."

SNIP and SNAP swam downstairs in a hurry and took cover, a second later something upstairs crashed. "It sounded like someone had kicked open the door upstairs," said Gizmo, "I think it's the Wetworths, it's been awhile since their last visit. AllStar grab your gun, we're going to need to defend this place."

"But I haven't killed a Snork before!" I cried.

"No buts, you don't have a choice AllStar." insisted Gizmo, "It's kill or be killed in this new world, so wise up fast."

I have to admit, I have no courage or the heart to kill a fellow Snork like me. It doesn't seem fair, Common Sense as I once knew no longer exist – and that scares me the most in this new environment. Gizmo opened a cabinet and pulled out what appears to be an AR 15, I've never scene such a rifle in such good condition before in my life. As he rushed upstairs, SNIP and SNAP were cowered up against the wall shaking in terror.

"Go AllStar, help Gizmo!" insisted the two robots. Without saying anything, I grabbed the Winchester and instructed Occy to stay downstairs to much of his dismay. When I got upstairs, I didn't have the goggles on. I was amazed at how bright it was, but the lights weren't on. I heard the Wetworths complain how dark it was and I realized my advantage, I could see in the dark.

Gizmo did most of the shooting with his weapon, firing mini torpedo rounds at the Wetworths with stunning accuracy. I couldn't tell how many clan members were inside the building but what I do know is that they were firing back at Gizmo by shooting where he think he was at, I soon see an injured Wetworth on the ground just several meters away from me. His half naked body was covered in the grime from the Recycling Plant, he was dragging himself on the ground thanks to an injured leg.

I aim the Winchester and turned the safety to off, I managed to get the sites lined up and then I fired a single round. The shot I'd fired struck the Wetworth in the head and caused it to explode, killing him.

"Retreat! Retreat!" yelled one of the Wetworths, "It's a Seaworthy!"

I heard the Wetworths scramble out of the building as I just stood there with my mouth dropped, Gizmo walked next to me and tried to snap me out of my trance by waving his hand in front of my eyes. "I'd just killed him," I muttered as I dropped the gun, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"AllStar, it's how life works," claims Gizmo as I try not to vomit, "There's just no way you can't prevent it, it has to happen whenever you like it or not."

"I want my life back!" I cried as I dropped to my knees.

Gizmo got to his knees and hugged me for comfort, then he whisper into my ear: "If you want your life back AllStar, the Wetworth Clan has to be removed from Snorkland. We have to kill Junior and Willie both."

"I like Willie," I muttered, "He's a good kid."

"Was a kid until his parents died," claimed Gizmo, "We've got to put the Wetworth brothers down, it's the only way. And in order to do that, we've gotta go to the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant for help. This is a family war going on AllStar, with you being alive we could end this nightmare once and for all."

I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath, I realized what I must do now. There's nothing at this point to keep me from the Nuclear Steam Plant now, Radio here I come.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

We've packed supplies for the trip, thinking that the Wetworths might come back for another attack. It's already been two hours since the attack and I was still grief stricken of the act, law and order as I once knew no longer exist. And I have to adapt to that fact, what I need now is to get from Point A to Point B.

As me and Gizmo got out backpacks all set up, SNIP and SNAP also put together supplies in their backpacks. "Your coming with us?" I asked the two robots.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've last seen Radio." said SNIP.

"A long while." added SNAP.

"Is there anything I should know about the Steam Plant?" I asked.

"I can tell you that it is huge, really huge." said Gizmo, "Takes up 10% of the Outback, that Nuclear Steam Plant is designed for research but after the bombs fell it became a hotbed for the young Nuclear Industry. About a century later to the present day, The Nuclear Steam Plant now provides electricity and steam for all the settlements in the Outback. Since it has been generations, the Snorks gave support for Nuclear Power. Even though that same technology ended their reign in the ocean."

"So there was no criticism for Nuclear Technology," I guessed.

"Pretty much, those who does criticize the Plant were killed but Radio said on the radio that his critics have a point. Safety is the number one concern for the Power Plant, besides they're enriching Uranium to develop miniature size Nuclear Bombs for something called the Fat Man. And then they built a Improvised Nuclear Device with a yield of 10 kilotons, they're planning to blow it up at the Wetworth stronghold North of the Snorkland Ruins."

"They're going to do what!" I gasped.

"You heard me, they're going to nuke Junior's snork with a Snork made Atomic Bomb." repeated Gizmo, "Seaworthy style."

That hit me so hard, they're going to end this the same way it got started in the first place. An Atomic Bomb, I've heard about it from Radio several times and I nearly got killed by one. Since this situation is worldwide, I assumed that Radio wasn't responsible in all of this.

We left the Recycling Plant two hours before noon, thanks to that massage most of the pain in my muscles have gone away but the hunger pains still remain. Even though the walking is tough, we swim most of the distance heading back South. The landscape of the Outback hasn't changed one bit, it's still the same just as I remembered.

As I swim over the landscape, I see bubbling tar swamps and kelp forests. They're just how I remembered them, Gizmo and me swam over the forest and I reach down to touch the kelp vines as we swim by. They were brown colored, they were always that brown.

"Where's all the hillbillies?" I asked.

"The Feral Snorks, they're all gone." said Gizmo, "Most Snorks around here can traced their ancestry back to them, the Snorks were once naked until they adopted clothing around 1649. Now they're slowly going nude once more, both male and female. I've seen them wear their underwear and nothing else."

Gizmo always gives people Too Much Information, including Radio. I just hope my "other" descendents haven't turned out like them, as Gizmo chats away Occy seems to be the one who is listening the most.

We swam over some corral and then the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant was shown below, I was awed by it's massive size. There were 5 Nuclear Reactors in the Center, surrounded by 8 cooling towers with bubbles pouring out of them. Several buildings popped mark the area around the plant, I managed to see yellow-skinned Snorks below going through their daily commute. The entire site was surrounded by chain linked fence, I wonder how's that's going to stop anyone. What did stop us as we slammed into an invisible wall head on, we were bounced backwards and it felt like I bit my tongue."

"Force field," muttered Gizmo as I grip the pain in my mouth, "Are you okay AllStar?"

"I think I lost some teeth," I muttered, "No teeth lost, it's fine now."

"It appears that a Nanobot Forcefield surrounds the Nuclear Steam Plant in a dome like fashion," said Gizmo, "Look closely at the horizon."

I managed to see a thin blue line that marks the force field, I should have remembered that Radio is very protective of his technology. "I see an entrance down below, come on!" insist Gizmo.

"Knowing Radio, he might have spot us by now." I said.

"Could be, I haven't seen his Aquabots yet so I assumed that he's watching us from a distance." said Gizmo, "Even if your his relatives, he could still gun you down."

I gulped at the thought, we managed to head below towards what appears to be an entrance. There was a yellow-skinned Snork, wearing only blue trousers and was armed with a shotgun. I soon noticed he had three snorks on his head, I began to have second thoughts as we descend to the entrance and touched the ground with our feet.

"Gizmo?" said the guard in a odd southern accent, "It's been 40 years since we last seen ya, who's this Snork is? He has yellow skin like the other Seaworthys."

Other Seaworthys?

"It's a long story comrade," said Gizmo, "Because of him, we need to see Radio right away."

Comrade?

"Oh right, I'll let ya in. Just don't do trouble, the little ones are enough for me." said the guard.

The guard opened the gate and we walked in, there was this dirt road that we walked on and it leads straight towards buildings of debris. Everywhere I turn, I see yellow-skinned Snork children everywhere. They were either wearing underpants, or worse, nothing at all. The children were playing around like crazy, I could here the sound of children everywhere I go. Whats even more creepy than the lack of clothing is extra snorks on their heads and other visible mutations, what has Radio done to them?

The teenagers and young adult Snorks were hard at work on whatever, I walked by some construction projects and some farms growing kelp. Neuroctopuses were out and about, playing with the little ones. "Why are they're not wearing clothes?" I asked Gizmo.

"There are no clothes to wear sort of speak," said Gizmo, "The mind set of the average Snork you see here match the Hillbillies we once know and love, both the boys and girls think alike around here. There's no school, the adults you see want them to have a great childhood."

"For some reason, they all remind me of Jo-Jo," I comment.

"Some Seaworthys here can traced their ancestry to him," explained Gizmo.

A Snork girl ran up to me and just barred my way, she had thick shag brown hair on her head and she was wearing what appears to be a tank top and a pair of blue jeans. How do I know if she's a girl? When she spoke of course.

"You'd new here," she said in that weird accent, "What's with da goggles?"

"Sensitive eyes," I told her.

"Okay old timer, I'll see you later!" she cheered as she skipped away. After getting some distance from us, we watched as her cousins just dog piled her like they're playing football.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"Your Great Great Granddaughter," said Gizmo, "You have plenty of more descendents around here."

"Why are they so, silly?"

"Radiation Poisoning, it screwed up their brains. On top of that, the parent's encourage such behavior."

"Does that explains everyone's vocabulary?"

"Nope, they got it from the Feral Snorks. Some of the Seaworthys have inbreed, making the neurological disorders worse. Other than that, they're healthy as a Sea Horse and are granted two centuries worth of life."

We walked into the largest building in the entire complex, it was marked by a white flag with a blue five pointed star on top of it. The building looked like a laboratory as we walked through the front door, now I'm scared. Really scared, I don't really know what's waiting for me inside the building.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When we walked inside, SNIP and SNAP stayed closed together as Occy walks beside. The place looks high tech, we've walked past a room full of computer panels and another room full of LED Computers, walking through a remnant of the Snork Information Era was quite incredible.

There were a few robots swimming around, they just looked at me with recognition on their faces. There were these little robots that have two Hemisphere wheels that they used to get around, they also used them to seal themselves into a ball to protect themselves. They simply stared at me with their tiny cameras as I walked by with Gizmo.

"Why are they staring at me?" I asked.

"These robots were made before the bombs, that robot who has been staring at you saved your life once." said Gizmo, "I recall it was from a Shark Attack."

"Oh I remember now," I told him, "Radio lost an arm from that same shark, and he replaced it with an Android Arm as a result."

"I know that all to well," said Gizmo.

We soon walked down the end of a hall where we walked down an open door, inside was a huge wide open room. One side of the wall was filled with HDTVs, lots of them. There was a large table, a bed nearby, some posters about Science that covered the wall, it reminded me of Science Class almost.

There was another door, and a green Snork came walking into the room. He was wearing a similar shirt as me but the sleeves are green and he wasn't wearing a belt, also he had a pair of green trousers and black footwear. The Snork was all to familiar, he was carrying a folder full of papers and when he saw me he stopped and his jaw dropped along with the folder he's carrying.

"Radio?" I asked, "You haven't changed one bit."

Radio didn't speak, he just stared at me as I smiled back. He burst out crying and rushed over to me, he hugged me so tight that I thought he was going to break my back. "I missed you so much Pappy!," he sobbed, "I thought you were dead after all these years, thank Neptune the Nanobots brought you back."

As Radio let go of me, he then looked at Gizmo for a brief second. "I know these drills," said the Android before he, Occy, SNIP, and SNAP walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, then Radio returns his attention to me.

"It's good to have you back AllStar," he said, "Your friends and family thought you were dead."

"You have no idea how much pain I was in," I told him, "Everything hurts, I thought you were dead as well."

"Have you suffer the lost of a loved one for 125 years?" asked Radio rudely, "Everyone had, we never emotionally recovered ever since that day when Mankind dropped their bombs into our waters. Thinking we were biological weapons from their 'enemies', they went through a war up on the surface and they killed each other. Nearly killed all of us, thanks to you AllStar you saved the Snork race but we're still struggling to live ever since."

"You never change one bit, have you?" I said, "You still look quite young despite your old age."

"And you looked like you survived a holocaust," said Radio, "In fact, you had."

"After all these years, you still sound rude on occasion."

Radio just took a seat at the table and put his hands on his face to cry, I pulled up a chair next to him and hold him under my arm as he lets it all out. "The bomb had blast you into some corral and bust your head open, you hit your head against that rock so hard there was so much blood." he explains, "I tried to save you but, we've thought it was too late so awhile everyone was distracted I took you to that hidden room inside a coral reef and left you there ever since. I just can't stand to watch your body rot."

"What about Casey, Daffney, Tooter, and Dimmy?" I asked.

Radio put his hands down and looked at me, "They're still alive, your friends, parents, and SmallStar: I've turned them all into Cyborgs. They may look the same as when you left them but they show some signs of old age, just not much."

"How were they doing?"

"They reproduced, which was good due to the bleak circumstances of the Snork Race. Weeks before the bombs, I managed to grab a semen sample from you awhile you were asleep. I used that sample and inject it into Casey's gonads, resulting in the birth of twins months later."

"Wait a minute, so you stolen bodily fluids from me awhile I was asleep?"

"I've known from advance, I knew this was going to happen. If I told you, there was nothing we could have done to prevent this. So I took the sample from you, thinking you wouldn't make it. When I thought you didn't survive, I gave the sample to Casey without her knowledge. After her pregnancy came and went, I told them what I told you then ran off crying. An hour later in this very room, your parents managed to comfort me along with SmallStar and Casey."

"Did they asked why you did it?"

"Yes, I told Casey that it was an effort to save the family. I told her that you will live on through your genes, she had your children in your arms. Since they were my Biological Half-Brothers, I ended up taking your role as the father. Soon, another generation came and another generation came. With the help from some Snorks that we let in, we managed to bolster our numbers to 1,000. That's how big the Seaworthy Family to this day, but after just 5 generations and 2 of them from inbreeding left our descendents acting like silly hillbillies."

"What happened to Dr. Gallio?" I asked.

"He's still alive, but he turned into a Ghoul." said Radio, "Along with Dr. Strangesnork, they continue their research to this day in their labs as usual. It's a wonder that the Wetworth Clan hasn't attacked them yet, probably because they have Junior's 'immortal' condition."

"Wait, where are my friends?" I asked.

"I can gather them up, I'll call them in right now," said Radio, "It shouldn't be that difficult."

Radio picked up a phone and then called someone, after listening to a long conversation he hung up and said, "They're coming, I told them I got my hand inside of a trash compacter. Again."

After a few seconds, several Snorks burst into the room and Radio simply stepped aside and present me to them. It was my friends, they hadn't changed much. They were wearing the same clothing I remembered them in, except they were a bit ruined and dirty. Their faces appeared to be covered in sores, just like mine. But the look on them was priceless, they all hugged me at once and were crying my name.

"AllStar!" cried Casey.

"It's been so long!" cried Daffney.

"Toot toot!" tooted Tooter.

"I missed you!" cried Dimmy.

When my parent's came into the room, I was even more glad. They had sores on their faces as well, along with a few black freckles. I got up off the chair and rushed towards them and hugged them both, my mom couldn't stop crying. "We've thought we've lost you AllStar," said my mom.

"It's been years," said my dad, "All those years, everytime I see my children's children's children's children I think of you."

"I thought I lost you guys too," I told them, trying my best not to cry.

When I saw SmallStar, she was bigger than I remembered. She wore a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans, she was the size of a teenager and she also had sores on her face. "Brother," she weeped as we hugged.

"You've changed a lot," I said as we let go of each other.

"And you nearly stayed the same the last time I've seen you," said SmallStar.

"I love family reunions," said Radio, "AllStar, your not going to look at your family the same way again after what I've done to them in order to keep them alive."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see." laughed Radio as he developed a sinister grin, "This is going to be more fun than watching then all the good times in our lives combined."

I have a bad feeling about this.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: The Pleasure Is All Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Later that night, word spreads throughout the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant about my survival. Everyone cheered and they ended up partying throughout the night, they were dancing to bluegrass music and singing along. I joined along but after just a few minutes, I got tired of it but Casey just urged me on.

During a private dinner with my friends in the same room we've reunited, the large table was loaded with food so I just helped myself to whatevers on the table. Seeing how fast I'm eating, Radio just laughed and said: "If you beat Dimmy's record, remind me to 'roll' you out of here." Everyone just laughed, if only they knew how serious the situation I had been through they would understand more – maybe they do. I ate until I'm full before I excused myself to the bathroom, then I looked around the place for a bed to sleep on.

After I walked upstairs I looked out a window and see hundreds of Yellow Snorks partying away below in an area that has been lit up with lights, they were partying up and around the 5 Nuclear Reactor Containment Domes. On the center sits the bluegrass band, playing music that is heard all around the Steam Plant on speakers.

"Come on, the party isn't over yet," said a voice.

I turned around and saw Radio handing me this big brown bottle with a wide body and a narrow neck labeled "Moonshine" on it, "What's that?" I asked.

"You forgot to read?" asked Radio, "It's Moonshine, the stuff was illegal back in it's day but now you can get it off the new Economy around here."

"Okay then," I said before I took the bottle and took a swig of the Moonshine, I've should have remembered that stuff is a weak poison. I ended up walking back downstairs and head back outside where I partied the rest of the night, after drink about 3 Moonshine bottles my thoughts became cloudy and my judgment was severely damaged along with my common sense.

I love interest Casey was right there next to me as I began to wonder around aimlessly, I abruptly took her hand and pulled her towards me before I kissed her on the lips. Man I was such a great kisser, after making a long kiss she giggles as I picked her up and carried her back inside where I forgotten what happened next. Whatever it was, it was wrong. But it feels so right.

That morning, the party had already fissiled out overnight and trash was lying around. Nobody bothered to clean it up as I remembered, when I woke up I've never felt so relaxed ever. There was light shinning through the window and when I opened my eyes, they immediately hurt. My Tinted Goggles were on the nightstand next to me and I quickly put them back on, when I opened my eyes again I viewed the scene with shock.

I found myself in a bed, with a sleeping Casey next to me, she and me were both naked. Our clothes were strewn around all over the place, my personal thought was get out of bed before Casey wakes up and find out what happened.

Unfortunately that didn't happened, I was lying there staring at the ceiling where I heard her wake up. She sounded very confused, "What happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I said, "Damn Radio for him giving me that Moonshine."

"No wonder you were so charming last night," she laughed, "That explains why you were so snorking drunk."

"Well, at least we're back together," I said.

"Yeah," she said, that's when she pulls the covers off of her.

Wow, she's sexy. There wasn't much to look at but the site of her being nude made the snork on my head slowly stood straight up, "What do you want?" I asked her as my 'lower snork' began to do the same as my 'upper snork'.

"You know what YOU want," she said in a persuading voice as he uses her finger to draw on the bed.

Apparently, I pulled the covers over ourselves and I quickly got on top of her before we snorked. I never knew how deep I snorked her that time but boy I never had this much fun since that trip to the Carnival. I think someone knocked on the door awhile me and Casey were having so much fun with each other, my heart was racing so fast that I nearly passed out from exhaustion.

Since I was selfless, I made sure Casey had the most fun that any Snork could had. With my lower snork all the way into her snork spot, I let out a great big WHOA and she let out a great big Oh. When it peaked, I fainted and I flopped right next to her for a few seconds. After we pulled the covers off of each other, we were gasping for breath and we relaxed.

"You've been a great friend AllStar," said Casey.

"I'm always there for you," I said as I placed my hands on the back of my head.

"I know, through your children," said Casey as she wrapped her arms around me, "Radio and our twin boys, there won't be anymore new children AllStar but I get to see what you're really made of."

So Radio solved the aging problem but did not solved the fertility problem, "So you're barren?" I asked.

"Ever since I was 100," said Casey.

Okay, so Radio did solved the fertility problem after all. Sort of.

"If only I was there for you guys when the bombs fell," I said.

"You were, Radio's act on what he did to me made sure I'm able to bore children with you," explained Casey, "Radio had biologically reproduced but he made more robots than children, and sometimes he calls his robots his toys."

Someone knocked on the door before opening, it was Radio of course. He doesn't seem to surprise when he saw me and Casey in this awkward position, he probably been through this several times in the past.

"Are you going to get more bedsores or are you going to get out of bed?" he asked with a smile.

"Um, okay," I said, "Just give me a moment to cool down, and I'll be up in a jiffy."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." said Radio as he close the door, then he burst out laughing. When his laughing faded away, me and Casey quickly jumped out of bed and we put our clothes back on. Apparently, I'm going to need new attire because mine is old.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: Blood Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Me and Casey departed as we head straight for breakfast, it was quite unusual. There were Neuroctopus based products, tentacles, organs, and eggs (both fertilized and unfertilized). There were also some Sea Pig meat, slugs, tuna, salmon, some kelp, and green reefberries. Worse of all, I saw a few cooked Snork arms on the table. I've learned this is what I stuffed myself with yesterday, it couldn't get any source.

It had, we were drinking a special batch of reefberry juice made by smashing reefberries with feet and the juices were filtered out by a pair of underpants. I wonder how my friends cope with this fact, apparently they still have some of their matters but they were acting silly.

"Is this what survival looks like?" I asked.

"Pretty much," said Radio, "There were little choice for everyone, but at least it taste good."

I ended up eating anyway, knowing Radio might try to get back on me if I didn't. After breakfast, I headed out to wonder around in the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant to see what's going on around here.

Whatever is going on, there were hundreds of children all over the place. Playing the usual children's games like tag, cops and robbers, and patty cake. After walking in the middle of it all, they all stopped and stared at me smiling. I had a bad feeling about this, either it's getting mobbed by children wearing just underwear that's worse or being shot by a miniature torpedo round in the buttocks. Apparently, I was thinking of being shot at this moment.

"Distant ancestor," yelled that silly girl I've met the day before.

All the children just dog piled me, they knocked me to the ground and they piled on top of me and each other. I tried to scramble out of the pile but my muscles were too weak, the adrenaline wasn't pumping as I thought it would. I began to scream for help, trying to break through the sound of laughing and giggling children. This was too ridicules, when I finally freed myself out of the pile of Snork children I was gasping for breath.

When I got back up to my feet, I see all the "adults" laughing at me. They were laughing harder than the children, apparently the adults who were laughing at me were my grandchildren in their 90s or 100s. I can tell because I thought I was seeing multiple versions of myself, the stress of a big family began to bear down on me. Luckily my goggles didn't came off from that experience since the sun was quite bright this morning.

I tried to run out of there but the children tried to pin me down, one jumped right onto my back and brought me back down onto the ground and they all dive bombed on top of me again. "HALP! HALP!" I screamed, "Occy!"

Occy came to the rescue just in time, but we was brought down by baby Neuroctopuppies. Lots of them. It seems ironic since any Neuroctopus in existence can trace their ancestry back to Occy, I squirmed out of the mass of children and ran back inside and slammed the door behind me – leaving Occy to fend for himself.

After gasping a huge breath of water, I slumped to the ground with my back against the door. That was totally unexpected, but then that silly girl showed up out of nowhere and stood before me as I was panting. "What was all that about?" I asked.

"Family love," said the girl as she stuck out her hand, "Need help AllStar?"

"You know my name?" I asked as she helped me up.

"Everyone knows you, we grew up worshiping you." said the girl, "Anyway, my name is Sally Great Great Grandpappy."

"Silly Sally," I said, "You all look up to me?"

"Everyone does, you were responsible for their existence in the first place." said Sally.

"Not really, it was Radio who made it happen." I claimed.

"Because he stole semen samples from you awhile you were sleeping than after you died..." spoke Sally.

"Gave them to Casey," I interrupted, "Radio told you every detail?"

"He told us where babies come from at the age of 5," said Sally, "And where we come from."

"Well did he told you about how he came to the world?" I asked.

"He told us he formed out of Radioactive Poop," said Sally, "After you cut your hand on some Nuclear Waste barrels and dropped blood onto the stuff."

"That story is so messed up," I comment, "I'm at the limits of my endurance, I never felt so weak in my life."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Everything is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"The food, the behavior, the moonshine, everything is so wrong. I don't know everybody anymore and all this happened on accident, I hadn't intended you guys to be alive from the beginning. Radio had, not me."

Sally just stared at me in silence for a moment, her smile drops. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said.

"Oh well," I sighed, "Radio is right, this is how life works, as a network, as a community, as one single being and not the way my old life works. I guess I have to put up with you guys from now on, everything is so screwed up and nothing makes sense. But I think I understand what goes on inside Radio's head through you Sally, he's just as weird when he's young and nothing has changed about him now."

Sally's smile return as I took her hand and we walked down a hall, "Is there a science lab around here?" I asked.

"Your in it," said Sally.

"Well, they say old age means wisdom." I said, "But my judgment is cloudy and my common sense is at it's limits, I'm going to finish the rest of my life as a Scientist. Researching whatever there is to learn, just what Uncle Gallio did."

"Gallio?" asked Sally, "You mean the ghoul?"

"Radio mentioned about him, although I have my doubts but everyone hates it when he's right including him." I said, "Snork, he's always right."

Me and Sally walked into the science lab, it was very high tech. More high tech than Radio's lab, he must have upgraded. It's like a playground for the scientist, and it seems it's all mine to myself.

"Hello?" I called out, "Is anyone here?"

I heard someone yelp in the backroom and a Snork came swimming out in a hurry, his appearance was a bit odd. The Purple-skinned Snork had a slightly large head, his body appears frail and scrawny. He had thick framed glasses and was wearing a Scientist Labcoat, his description nearly fits the stereotypical nerd but he had no mouth full of braces. Even though he looks old, he has a head full of thick brown crazy hair that reminds me of a Mad Scientist.

"AllStar Seaworthy," he said in a nerdy voice, "It's an honor."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a descendent from Dr. Gallio and Dr. Strangesnork," said the Snork, "My name is Dexter and I'm the owner of this lab, pretty much one of the few smartest Snorks in the world. My IQ is about 325, or was that just 300. I can't remember."

"Wait, you said your bloodline came directly from Gallio AND Strangesnork?" I asked.

"I'm a 100 year old inbred, my parents were both cousins who parents' happened to be Dr. Gallio and Strangesnork Seaworthy." said Dexter, "It resulted in a birth defect of my body as you can see, it's been frail since birth but my brain had grown slightly larger and it matches Radio's brain power. So I'm just as smart as him, or smarter. I can't tell the difference, sometimes I can't remember my own name. Oh, what was it?"

"Dexter?" I asked.

"Oh, yes that's it. " said Dexter, "Oh Snork, I can't remember what was I doing. Oh well, I'm sure it will come to me sooner or later."

"You know what?" said Dexter, "I think that I only have one grandmother and my parent's are not only cousins but are also Half-Siblings, I think Radio was involved in my birth I just know it. He's been responsible for making inbreds lately, he just have to make me so smart that it sacrificed all my physical features. No strength, I'm weak physically but my brain power alone would defeat the Wetworths."

"Are my Uncles still alive?" I asked.

"Sure, they're not aware that they're parents and grandparents." said Dexter, "They don't even know who I' am, those two ghouls still have their rivalry but I'm sure one day we would meet together."

"You mind if I work with you on your research?" I asked.

"Sure, it's good to have a family member who's cousins to my parents to work with me." said Dexter, "I swear, I do need help around here."

"I guess I'll go now," said Sally as she let's go of my hand, "I'll see you later AllStar."

"Bye Sally," I said.

Sally swam out of the lab, Dexter took off his glasses to wipe it then puts them back on. "Let's get start on... Snork, I forget." he muttered, "Well, let's work on something."

For some reason, I think I like this distant relative a lot. It's probably the closest I'm going to get to Uncle Gallio for now, but also Uncle Strangesnork as well. Radio, what have you done to our family?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: More Blood Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Working with Dexter seem to be a breeze, of course it seemed helpful that helping out with his research might give us a big breakthrough. Three days later, I saw him dropped a folder labeled CLASSIFIED on the top as he was bringing in a stack of files into the lab. The pour guy could barely lift 30 pounds, since he didn't turned around to retrieve the file I picked it up and took a look inside.

"Hrm, what's with all these sub-atomic particles for?" I asked Dexter.

"What?" he asked as he sets down the stacks of files, I showed him the file he dropped, "Oh now I remember, it was about 50 years ago when the Wetworth Clan was just getting started."

"And this file talks about Uranium Enrichment," I said.

He took the file and sat it on top of the stacks of files, "The Wetworths had been a problem then, we needed something that would put an end to their family once and for all." explained Dexter, "So Radio had me develop the mother load of all bombs in the history of Improvised Bomb Making."

"He asked you to build an Atomic Bomb by enriching Uranium then build the actual device," I guessed.

"Oh excellent, how marvelous," praised Dexter, "Gizmo helped me out to build the crude yet simple Improvised Nuclear Device, with a yield on just 2 kiloton. Enough to pulverize 13 kilometers."

"Was the bomb built?" I asked.

"Oh yes, but not armed." said Dexter, "Its the size of the average refrigerator, we hadn't gotten around to delivering the bomb due to how heavy it was. So it just does nothing but sit there and collects dust, since it's not armed it's called a Dirty Bomb."

"What does it take to arm it?" I asked.

"A Plutonium Core," explains Dexter, "We make the Plutonium in the Thorium Nuclear Reactors which is then harvested and wallah, Plutonium for our Improvised Nuclear Device."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep around radioactive material?" I asked.

"No, of course not but we have no choice," said Dexter, "The Radiation Level outside is 10 times greater than background levels, either it's inside or out. Luckily the ocean had removed most of the radiation by breaking down the Hydrogen Isotopes but there's still some radioactive elements within the sand, which there's nothing we could do about it."

"What about using Nanobots to remove the radiation?" I asked.

"Radio had Nanobot Technology Research limited," said Dexter, "All you can do is move radiation around, you can never get rid of it. You can't burn elements nor you can destroy them, only time will remove the radiation. Which would take centuries."

"I understand," I responded.

"Of course you do, unless you have a Starbright idea about moving that bomb then spill it out or you'll be seeing stars when the Wetworths come knocking on our front door." said Dexter.

Radio soon walked into the lab with a familiar Snork next to him, Travis?

"Hey AllStar, you met Travis right?" asked Radio.

"Yeah, he took me in." I said, "I guess I owe him one."

"That's what I'm here for AllStar," said Travis, "I request a simple yet deadly favor, I need your help moving some Snork remains."

"Who's the remains belong too?" I asked.

"Corky, my Great Great Grandfather." said Travis, "I want to bury him at the old Snork Patrol Headquarters at Snorkland, I have some Snorks there guarding the place and I need an escort to help move him along. After all that Corky did to help build my home village, it's time we return the favor and give him the burial he deserves."

"Where was Corky buried all this time?" I asked.

"You don't stop asking questions do you?" said Travis, "He was buried right under my house the whole time, underneath the table. So you've walked right underneath his shallow grave."

The Defender Of Snorkland was buried in a shallow grave underneath his descendents home, and I was right on top of him? Travis looked like Corky in every detail, except he wasn't wearing the hat and his Snork Patrol Uniform was filthy.

"Your friends are coming along AllStar, we just want you to come tag along." said Radio.

"I'll go," said Dexter.

"Of course you want to," said Radio, "You can come, you've worked to hard already. I'm going to have the Seaworthy Brothers come along so I could have them meet you Dexter, and reunite with you AllStar."

"Okay, I'm coming for Snork's sake," I answered.

"Oh thank you AllStar," said Travis as he hugged me, "You've been a royal friend."

"Corky has saved Snorkland more than once, I just don't know how to repay him." I told Travis, "Is that his uniform you're wearing?"

"Yes, it happens to be so." said Travis.

"No wonder when I first saw you I mistaken you for Corky," I said.

"Happens to every generation," said Travis before he did that familiar trumpeting baseball tune with his snork, just how Corky would do it, "In the Snork Patrol!"

Everyone just burst out laughing, it was all to clear that Travis was really Corky's descendent. Even though he doesn't sound like Corky, I began to believe that he's Corky reincarnated into a new body. It was wise on not to tell Travis that, don't know on Neptune he would react.

I was still talking about the atom bomb to Dexter, when the fellow relatives overheard me they soon grow concerned. I soon shut my mouth, I begin to think I'm becoming more like Radio every day.

I walked with my friends, parents, and Occy down the small dirt road with a hundred Snorks ranging up from the ages of 20 to 60. We were leaving the Seaworthy Steam Plant through the same entrance I came in through, that's when I saw the most weirdest thing I've ever saw. It was Uncle Gallio, but not the Gallio I remembered.

Uncle Gallio's skin had shriveled up, cracked, then fell off revealing red muscles in some areas. Whatever skin that remains still have a hint of purple to them but it's more brown now including his snork, besides the skin his hair, spectacles, and lab coat are still the same. He was just standing there waiting for the us to arrive, when I come close his jaw dropped. His teeth seemed white and fine as last that I remembered.

"AllStar?" he gasped, his voice hasn't changed either.

"Uncle Gallio!" I cheered, I rushed up to hug him. He smelled like wet garbage, but I didn't care.

"I thought you were long dead," said Uncle Gallio.

"He wasn't that's for sure," said Radio, "Turns out, he's been a sleep the whole time. He's just the AllStar we all know and loved, but he's trying to adapt to this new world."

It wasn't long before Uncle Strangesnork arrived, he just swam up out of nowhere and he looks quite frustrated. Though his skin has also fallen off in some places, nothing else had changed. Finneus, Strangesnork's pet catfish, is alive and well. The catfish just swam next to him, he didn't seem to have changed one bit.

"After all these years, your still alive?" he asked me as I let go of him.

Dexter simply walked up to my defense, he was armed with what appears to be a Death Ray rifle or something. Whatever his weapon is, it looks high tech. "He was in a coma inside a bunker for the past 134 years," he said, trying to sound smart.

"Who are you?" asked Uncle Gallio.

"My name is...," Dexter just stopped right there with a blank stare on his face, "Snork, I forgot again."

"Dexter?" I asked.

"Oh that's right, yes Dexter Seaworthy," said Dexter as he lit up again, "I'm the head scientist at the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant, I'm literally bred to be a scientist as far as you can tell. To make a long story short, both you and Strangesnork are my Grandfathers."

The looks on their faces were full of shock, "Well that explains why you can't remember your own name," said Uncle Strangesnork.

"Well I got the trait from you," pointed out Dexter, "Oh, reusing genes are a bad idea. I think I got the Mad Scientist trait from you as well, I'm in no condition to be an evil genius from the start but I have that edge."

That's when the weapon Dexter was holding goes off and everyone ducked, a powerful plasma laser blast out of the Death Ray like a cannon and struck some Coral nearby. Obliterating it. "I stand correct," he muttered, "I've always wanted to do that."

Radio just placed his hand on his face in frustration, I'd chuckle a bit as we get the show on the road. We walked into these old automobiles powered by Thorium Based Nuclear Engines, I can tell because the hood was glowing green. It must be a Strontium-90 impurity or something. These cars can hold about 5 people, Radio was driving awhile I sat next to him. Dexter, Gallio, and Strangensork sat in the backseat. Everyone else climbed inside flatbed trucks ironically design to seat people, they were also Nuclear Powered.

My friends and parents got into their own cars, Travis had his own car and inside sat some Snorks I recognized from his village. The convoy soon took off, it was a little to fast for comfort.

Awhile we were on the road traveling in, Dexter happened to have gotten into an argument with Uncle Gallio and Strangesnork. Something about Quantum Physics, apparently they were arguing what would happened if they were to modify a laser to shoot out plasma at very high temperatures. You knew what happened?

Radio, without turning around, said something about Quantum Physics and Dexter and my uncles went silent. They didn't have a comeback for it, after a while I soon said something that I'm going to regret.

"You know anything about an Atomic Bomb built 40 years ago Radio?" I asked.

Radio just slammed on the breaks, I lurched forward as the convoy grinds to a halt. "How do you know about the bomb!" yelled Radio at the top of his voice.

"He learned about it from me just before you came in," said Dexter.

"Actually it was Gizmo," I admitted.

"Snork!" Radio screamed as he pressed his head on the steering wheel, "F#cking Snork!"

There was a long pause as everyone stares at him, he soon presses down the clutch and the convoy continues on again. "Sorry AllStar for raising my voice like that," apologized Radio, "If I knew you were alive in the first place, I wouldn't have built that bomb in the first place."

"Why?" I asked.

"If I knew you had lived, then the Seaworthy Family wouldn't be armed with Nuclear Weapons." claims Radio, "On top of that, you are not the kind of person who would kill someone."

"I've realized that the hard way..." I responded as my voice trails off, Radio knew where this was going.

"Okay, who was it?" asked Radio.

"A Wetworth, injured and helpless on the ground during an attack at the old Snorkland Recycling Plant."

"Where you found those robot friends of ours?"

"Yeah, the Wetworths attacked us. I just shot one of them and killed him, it did not feel good."

"Well, you did what you have to do AllStar. It's a new world out here, so brace yourself."

At this point, I'm starting to loose my mind. What did I do to deserve this?, I wonder, How do I get myself out of this mess?

Awhile I was puzzling at those thoughts, we approached Travis' walled in village and stopped. I said nothing as we got out of our vehicles and me and my friends walked through the gate, it was the same guard from last time. "How's the Outback treating you old timer?" he asked me as I passed by.

"Horrible," I honestly told him.

"Well, it happens." he responded.

Yeah, it happens. It just have to happen, and I didn't ask for it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Ch 11: When Corky Comes Marching Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

We walked inside the walled in village and the town was staring at us as we walked by, Travis leads us to his shack where it was being taken apart. The portable radio I remember seeing when I first walked into Travis' house was sitting on top of an outdoor table, it was turned on and was playing bluegrass music. Probably coming from the Radio Station back at the Nuclear Steam Plant.

A hole had been dug where the shack once stood, several Snorks soon brought up a metal casket. It was silver, it looked well polished despite the dirt that coats it. Travis approaches the casket and opens the lid to take a look inside, when I saw Corky's body he looked like a ghoul just like Uncle Gallio and Uncle Strangesnork. The body had a blanket brought up to it's neck, I can't bare the sight of death.

"That's Corky alright," said Radio, "His snork has rotted off along with his skin, but he's still recognizable somehow."

"He didn't die from old age," said Travis, "He had a head Aneurysm awhile doing his classic quote, he just collapsed onto the ground and died at age 73. It happened 30 years after that fateful day."

"What's an Aneurysm?" asked Casey.

"It's when a blood vessel in your brain ruptures and the blood pressure alone squishes it to go, killing you before you hit the ground." explained Radio.

I said nothing as they closes the casket back up and they carried it away, we all followed them outside the village and it was loaded onto a flat bed truck full of my relatives. As it was being strapped down, we all got back into our cars and waited until everything is ready. "We're clear to go!" called a Snork standing on the flatbed truck.

"Let's move out," said Travis as he starts up the car's engine.

The ride felt like it took forever, I stared out into the landscape for the rest of the way. I hadn't said anything, in fact I've never said anything throughout the entire trip to the old Snork Patrol HQ. When we got there, the place looked old and the tower above it was still standing. The white flag with the blue star on it waves above the tower as the current flows passed it.

Travis and several of his friends picked up the casket and carried it to the grave next to the HQ, using some really strong kelp they placed Corky's casket onto them and he was lowered into a steel cage at the bottom of the rectangular hole. The cage was soon closed and then concrete was dumped into the grave, after filling it 3/4ths of concrete they filled the rest with sand.

"Rest in peace Corky," said Travis.

"Wetworths!" screamed a Snork, "Wetworth Raiders are on the prowl! Defend yourselves!"

Radio took my hand and lead me inside the building with all my friends following behind, the building was sealed shut from the bottom and Radio took us to the watchtower. I think I've been inside it once, not much has changed since I was last in it. "Sit back and watch the show AllStar," said Radio, "It's quite incredible."

To me was horror, I watch as Wetworths came charging from the horizon. There were about 20 of them, the Seaworthy's below ranged up to 40 and they all took out their guns and simply open fire at the Wetworths as they come near.

"Looks like a job for..." said Travis before he did the baseball tune with his trumpet, "The Snork Patrol!"

He took out a Sniper Rifle and then began to fire away at the Wetworths as they come charging in, Travis never missed a single shot at all. "This is for Corky!" he cheered as he shot some explosives at the edge of the battlefield, scaring the snork out of the Wetworth Raiders.

They were gunned down like nothing, after killing a few of them the Wetworths turned around and ran away like little girls. The Seaworthys continue to shoot at them and didn't let a single one escaped, with Snork blood all over the sand the battle was soon over as fast as it began.

"Looked like a wall of mini torpedoes," said Travis.

"You should have seen it when we used Rocket Propelled Shells on them," said Radio, "They flew through the air in pieces, like confetti coming out of someones air conditioner."

We walked back downstairs and surveyed the scene up close, blood was everywhere as the Seaworthys were loading up the dead Wetworths onto the back of the flatbed trucks. At first I assumed that they were going to dispose of them elsewhere, since this is a funeral after all. "Where are they going to bury them?" I asked.

"Bury them? They eat them." said Dexter.

Radio smacks him on the back of the head in response, "He's not ready Point Dexter," he spat, "It's too soon!"

"Sorry," apologized Dexter.

For about an hour, we resume the funeral and the Seaworthy's gave Corky a 21 gun salute by firing 21 of their guns into the air. Instead of firing a single shot however, they unloaded a full clip awhile yelling YEE HAW! If Corky was alive, his jaw would drop from disbelief.

Radio placed his his hand on his eyes in frustration, "What have I done to them?" I heard him asked himself.

Travis then talks about Corky's life on the Snork Patrol, on how he saved Snorkland a gazillion times from Snork Eaters, Bigweed, and other threats. He then explains how his village got started, claiming Corky was the mayor in all.

"When he died, we were upset that we've lost a hero." explains Travis, "At the time, the Outback was more dangerous. Since we can't afford the trip to bury him here, we buried him underneath our family shack where he remained there until today."

After saying a few kind words, we've got back into our vehicles and drove back to the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant as Travis heads back to his village. Along the way, I can see my friends were crying. It must be hard on them the most, but I felt worse even though I wasn't showing it.

We've drove passed the gate to the Nuclear Steam Plant and were within it's safe zone again, after parking the cars we were walking back up to the Main Building with Radio jabbering again. "You know, I always liked Corky," he said, "I remember that time when Rex tried to clobber his head, where is that Neuroctopus anyway?"

I haven't seen Rex for awhile, of course I know that he once helped Corky with his job.

Once we walked back to the main square of the Steam Plant, a sea of Snork children came out of nowhere screaming in joy and they all dog piled me again. Like last time, everyone was laughing hard. The weight of all those children had finally pushed me over the edge and I just lost it, using strength I didn't know I had I'd burst out of the pile and the kids were tossed around in all directions laughing away.

"I WANT OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I WANT OUT!"

I shot up into the air and swam towards the edge of the Steam Plant, after getting just a few meters up into the air I forgotten about the Force Field that encases the Nuclear Steam Plant. I smashed my face into it, with my forehead taking most of the blow. I suddenly got dazed and confused as I fell to the ground, I heard everyone was still laughing. When I hit the ground however, everything went black and everything went silent.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Ch 12: Enough Is Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When I woke up, I was lying on a bed inside the Nuclear Steam Plant laboratory. I could tell with all the sounds and smells of the lab, and the constant fits from Dexter. My eyes opened and bright light shined into my eyes, the light hurt so much that I squeezed them back shut. Suddenly, someone placed my Tinted Goggles over my eyes and then I opened them. I saw Radio and Sally standing next to him, it was a heart warming site.

"Did I slept another 150 years?" I asked.

"No, it was just 3 days this time," said Radio, "When you hit yourself onto the force field, it lit up with beautiful Hexagonal shapes as you fall to the ground. This incident happened so many times and it was considered a classic laugh, but when you hit the ground and didn't get back up everyone stopped laughing. The children began to believe that they've killed you and were crying, Sally here stood by your side for the entire time awhile I come by to see you everyday along with your parents and friends."

I felt like a changed Snork, driven by insanity I simply let it all out. "It's time to end this Radio," I demanded, "Let's defeat Junior as a family by using the bomb and put an end to this nightmare once and for all."

Radio just stared at me for a short time before he responds, "I never thought you would ever speak those words, never in 100 years would I ever imagine you say those words before me. Never."

"Well I finally did," I told him as I sat up and took his hand, "I brought you to the world by accident, and ever since you came I wanted to hang out with you more than I've ever thought I would."

"I'm regretting then and still regretting it now," said Radio.

"Let's get that bomb and nuke Junior with it," I told him, "Since things have changed and you wanted to solve it with the very weapon that started all this, then so be it."

Suddenly, my friends and my parents walked into the room. I let go of Radio's hand as he soon explains, "AllStar wants to detonate the Atomic Bomb in the Wetworth Clan's stronghold."

They've just gasped in shock, they knew I would never consider such an act like this but I had enough. "Is it true AllStar?" asked Casey.

"Yeah I did," I answered, "And not only did I suggest it, I have a star-bright on taking the bomb over there and blowing it up."

"Finally a plan," said Dexter as he comes walking in out of nowhere, "What is it?"

"Seeing Corky's body being carried to his final resting place gave me an idea," I said, "We'll load it onto a truck, drive it right into the Wetworth Clan's stronghold awhile being shot at, then blow it up. Simple as that."

"But who's going to drive the truck?" asked my dad.

"I will," I said, "Since Junior hates me, he'll be concentrated on me and would want to torture me. All the Wetworths would soon come back into base camp so they could get their turn, when all is accounted for, KABOOM! We'll blow them snork high."

"Your willing to sacrifice yourself for this suicidal mission?" asked Radio.

"You can get me out if you want," I told him, "And end it all with a dramatic final stand."

"Yeah, I like dramatic final stands," said Radio, finally I'm getting through to him, "Inform everyone and I MEAN everyone, we're going to take on Junior himself."

As Radio rushes everyone out of the room against their will, Sally stayed behind and was sitting on a chair. By the time the room was empty, Dexter quickly follows everyone and leaving me and Sally alone in the room. I got up and sat on the foot of the bed, then picked up Sally off the chair and held her in my arms and smiled. "I'm going to wish you a great future Sally, maybe a life similar that I've lived." I told her.

She smiled back and I hugged her close to my chest and she hugged back, for a moment it felt like my destiny was sealed. I'm going to blow myself up to save Snorkland, or what's left of it. However, Radio did not told me about how Armageddon happened yet nor did he told me what happened to Junior. I've gotta see this for myself, so I let Sally go and walked off to follow the group.

They were on top of the Nuclear Reactor at the center of the Steam Plant as Radio announces a clearly unplanned speech as hundreds of Seaworthy Descendents look on, "We'll end the Wetworth Menace with our might," announces Radio into a microphone, "We'll tear them to shreds, crush them, stomp on them, anything that we've could think of attacking them with, then we'll show them our Nuclear Might!"

I swam up to Radio and grabbed the microphone from his hand and spoke into it, "And then we're going to rock our snorks off for three days in celebration."

The whole crowd just erupted in cheer, they stuck their fists into the air along with their Assault Rifles. Radio just laughed as he grabbed the microphone from my hand and continued, "We're starting tonight, in a massive invasion. Then we'll deliver the payload, and once the present is delivered we all act like Junior is winning by retreating before they go up in a mushroom cloud. What are you standing there for? Prepare Seaworthys, we're going to have a massive bar fight tonight! Except we have no bar to speak of."

As the humor flow, my dad placed my hand on my shoulder and said, "Well AllStar, I see you still have your place as a leader."

"We're with you AllStar," said Dimmy as he puts his fist out in the middle.

"Me too," said Daffney as she puts her fist out to Dimmys.

"As a family," said Casey then adds in her fist.

"Beep beep," tooted Tooter as he puts in his fist.

Mom, Dad, and SmallStar puts their fist in, then Radio and me. "Snorkland will rise again," said Radio, "The end of oppression is at hand."

"Freedom for all," I cheered and then we all shot our fist into the air and chanted, "Hurrah!

After that group handshake, we quickly got started in preparation for the bomb in question.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Ch 13: Bomb Delivery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The Nuclear Bomb looked worse than Bigweed, when I seen it in person it was the size of a refrigerator and it was covered in dust and was rusting from the saltwater. It was quite old, it had the shape of a sphere and was sitting on square legs. Dexter walked up to it and brushed off some barnacle off of the bomb and sighed, "She's seen better days," he said, "It's not armed however, if we were to detonate the bomb it wouldn't be nuclear. It would just be a Dirty Bomb scattering Nuclear Material everywhere, we're going to need to open it up and install the Plutonium Core."

"Where is the Plutonium Core?" I asked.

"Snork, I forgot where I put it," said Dexter as he scratches his head, "I remember its in a device called a fish cage which contains the core in a protective lead sphere, it has a gray look to it."

Dexter soon snapped his fingers and lit up with inspiration, "Oh now I remember, I buried it outside in a time capsule." he announced, "I'll go get it."

The inbred scientist soon rushed outside for 20 minutes, when he came back he was holding this skeleton of a cube with a sphere in it's core. After brushing the sand off of it, Dexter opened it up and revealed a silvery white ball inside it. He opened up a panel on the bomb and revealed a brown door with a handle, which he had difficulty removing and revealed the inside of the bomb. After setting the thick brown door down, he picked up a pipe, stick it onto the Plutonium core and picked up, then insert it into the bomb.

He picked up the door again but was unable to lift it, Radio soon helped and he put the thick brown door back into the bomb until it clicks into place then closes it. "It's now armed," explained Dexter, "When this thing blows, everything in Ground Zero will be turned into dust instead of blown to pieces."

"And will leave the area radioactive for years," finished off Radio, "Let's get this bomb loaded onto a flatbed truck, we have a few hours till it gets dark. During which we would drive through the Outback and the Snorkland ruins to reach the Wetworth Clan's stronghold, if we succeed in getting it there then we'll round up some friends and family for support."

The bomb was sitting on a platform with wheels so moving it on the floor was a breeze, but when we got outside moving it through the sand was all but impossible. So the flat bed truck was brought in, for some reason it was painted white and it had Radioactive Trefoil signs on it's sides, front, and back. It was big enough so you can see it from a distance, to me it's a dead give away.

Radio used all his strength to hoist the bomb onto the flat bed truck, which begins to give underneath the weight. Me and my friends help and used all our muscle to get the bomb on top of the truck, since it was sitting on its side Radio placed extra support underneath the gap between the bomb and the truck so the bomb won't break.

"Man, Uranium is heavy as snork," groaned Radio, "Okay, let's put the special cover over the flatbed truck."

Radio and Dexter covered the back end of the flatbed with a gray fabric, the fabric looked quite thick and I was soon told that it can withstand so much abuse without breaking. "Carbon fibers, diamonds, and ground of coral makes this thing bulletproof and grenade resistant." explain Dexter, "I designed the armor myself, quite neat huh?"

The protective cover was resting on some support rails giving the truck that boxy look and it shows no sign that it was carrying the bomb, except those black and yellow Nuclear Signs on the truck. "Yeah, very neat," I said, not really sure if it is really bulletproof as Dexter said it was.

Turns out I'm driving the truck, when I got behind the wheel of the vehicle I felt powerful for some reason. The irony to carrying the bomb in the trunk is that the truck is being powered by a Thorium Nuclear Engine, Radio guided me as I slowly drove the truck to the main road. There was a convoy set up containing 3 other flatbed trucks identical to the one I'm driving, and they appear loaded with the bomb as well with the backs covered up.

Diversion I suppose.

"Your ready AllStar?" asked Radio on the radio.

"10-4," I responded.

"Okay, I want all radio silence throughout the trip so no one talk on the radio until I say so," says Radio on the radio, "Understood?"

No one responds.

"Good," said Radio, "Move out boys and girls."

The convoy began to move and I pressed the clutch and follow the speed of the convoy, I think I was driving the third truck with the forth one behind me and the second one in front of me. I see other Snorks driving in cars beside the trucks armed to the teeth with guns, I begin to wonder if all the guns I'm seeing can be traced back to Radio since he was the one who introduced them from Dry Space.

We soon left the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant through the front gate, we got onto main road and we soon begin driving down on it. I haven't seen my friends or Radio throughout the entire trip, we drove for hours and the sun was going down. I just imagine that if one were to stand on top of a coral reef and looked down at the convoy, they'll see a large convoy going down through the road.

There weren't any blue star flags waving, which was kind of unusual since the last trip had a few flags waving on top of polls mounted on the flatbed trucks carrying the Snorks. This time it's different, I could tell with all the tight security. This was the only time I've ever seen my family taking stuff seriously, transporting an Atom Bomb of course requires a secure line of transport.

Just one false move and it would soon become a complete disaster. I never been so determined in my life, I can't remember the last time I've felt this way.

By the time the sun goes down, I was starting to fall asleep behind the wheel. "Okay, Snorks let's stop for now," said Radio of the radio finally, "I know you're falling asleep, we'll sleep for two hours and then we'll get ready for battle."

We soon ground to a halt and I turned off the engine and laid down on the seat, someone knocked on the door and it was Radio. "You're okay there AllStar?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired." I told him, I ended up yawning to make my point.

"Try taking off your Tinted Goggles," advices Radio, "There's no electricity for the Wetworth's to use so there wouldn't be any artificial lights or anything."

I took off the goggles and realized how bright it was, to the average Snork it's quite dark but through my eyes it's clear as day. So bright that I could stay awake awhile making my special delivery to Junior.

"I wish you luck AllStar Seaworthy," said Radio, "Just don't get yourself killed."

"I won't Radio, I promise," I said.

"That's what they all say before getting killed," said Radio before he swam off.

I started the engine back up and the Snorks soon guided me out of the convoy and down a road, I soon see the Wetworth Stronghold from a distance. It was a base camp in the middle of nowhere, it's quite huge too. I could see a lot of shacks built up all the way to the horizon, they were all surrounding a large building which seemed to look like Bigweed's castle.

There was a long road that leads straight towards it, I decided to use that to my advantage. With the army behind me, I soon floored it and drove straight into the camp. I pretty much sped down through the road as I past through the shacks, I begin to see Wetworth Radiers come out of the shacks that were having confused looks on their faces. Surprisingly, I wasn't being shot at as they all just watched as I approach the castle.

And drove the truck right through the wall.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Ch 14: The Wetworth Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

After the dust settle, I stepped out of the truck and found myself inside the castle itself. I was in a dungeon like room that seemed very medieval. Since I plugged the hole I've created by using the truck, there's no way anyone is getting through that.

I walked right through a wooden door and swam through a hall, this all seems very much like Bigweed with the cobblestone construction so I assumed Bigweed might have been helping with Junior. After swimming up some stairs and swimming through some more halls, I wound up into a large room at a top floor. It was very dark, but I could still see just fine.

"Junior!" I cried as my voice echos, "Junior, where are you?"

"I'm right here," I heard his voice.

"Where?" I asked as I stare into the darkness.

"Your looking at me," he said, then he revealed himself by stepping out of the shadow.

Junior's skin had fallen off, he was indeed a ghoul and I can see his muscle. His clothes looked torn, ragged, and still recognizable. "What do you want AllWet?" he asked, "And where have you been in the past century?"

"I was underneath a rock in a coma," I told him, "I want to know your side of the story on what happened to Snorkland, and how you became..."

"A ghoul?" interrupted Junior, "Those memories are still fresh in my mind, their were three Nuclear Bombs. An angry mob of Snorks came out of nowhere and raided my home, they dragged my parents out into the street as me and Willie watched in horror from my bedroom window."

Willie soon revealed himself, he's slightly bigger than I remembered him and his skin had also cracked and fallen off. He was also a ghoul, but his clothes were relatively the same and the look in his eyes shows mercy. He stood next to Junior and hugged him as he stares back at me, it was a creepy blank stare.

"The Snorks blamed my dad for everything that happened, I watched as they killed both my parents with blunt objects." continued Junior, "Then they hanged their bodies up on a street light, which remains there to this day."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." I said.

"I knew that was going to come sooner or later AllWet," responded Junior, "And then the Snorks soon rigged my house with explosives, me and Willie sneaked out the back door before the place goes up in bubbles. For the years that follow, awhile I was scavenging for food with Willie we've met up with Matilda. She seemed so distraught, but I took care of her well."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Dead," answered Junior, "Awhile she was pregnant with my kid, we were chased by a group of raiders. I had Willie in my arms, Matilda got away but I wasn't so lucky as me and Willie fell into a giant puddle of toxic waste. It was filled with this green glowing goo and it stings my skin so badly that it rotted off, I felt transformed. Me and Willie climbed out of the puddle and I looked at my hand, the skin just fell off of it exposing the muscle."

"Whatever skin that does remain had turned brown, me and Willie searched for Matilda for a few months. By that time, she has given birth to my newborn son and when she saw me for the final time she died from shock. I ended up raising the child myself and when he reached adulthood, I made sure he reproduced like crazy. He fathered 125 children, and they fathered 125 children, and they fathered 125 children, after a few generations the Wetworth Clan was born."

"Bigweed and Lil' Seaweed are nowhere to be found, assuming that they're dead of course, so I took over their castle and the Wetworths you see below hang out there. I've been doing this for 40 years now awhile battling with your family, I have to admit that I underestimated your family's abilities but I never knew my old friends would link up to your descendents. Either a Wetworth or Seaworthy, everyone seemed to be like wild fish creatures like Jo-Jo. Yeah, he's a ghoul too. A Glowing One to be exact."

"Are there any more Zombie Snorks to speak of?" I asked.

"Plenty, but they keep their head down and/ or rarely go out in public due to the discrimination they're facing." said Junior, "That's why you never really see many ghouls out here, some ghouls like Jo-Jo found themselves bullied by their own kind because they literally glow in the dark. I took time torturing that Radioactive Tarzan, he he."

Getting into a fist-fight with Junior is not my goal, especially when Willie is involved. I'm going to have to detonate the bomb, but I need to get out of the hot zone. "So why are you really here?" asked Junior.

"I'm here to stop you, that's why," I said, getting into a fighting position.

"With what?" he asked.

"I'm going to blow us up," I told him, "With the Atomic Bomb."

Junior wasn't surprised but he was shocked, "I knew Radio would go Nuclear," he says, "Your friends are not the friends you once knew AllWet, they've completely changed along with everything else in Snorkland."

"Fine with me," I said, "At least they would be free from your terror."

"I barely bothered with them directly," said Junior, "I mostly raid other Snorks but I kept a fine distance from that Nuclear Plant, if everyone knew you've lived then I would have finished you off by now."

Gunfire erupted outside, indicating that the Seaworthys and Wetworths are now at battle and time was running out. "I've been wishing I was dead for all these years," said Junior, "I've lost everything, everything you have is now old and completely different."

"So where does that leave us?"

"Our fates are sealed, do what you have to do and get out of here." said Junior, "I'm obviously finished, if I can't beat you Seaworthys... I guess I have to join you."

Junior grabbed Willie and swam out an open window and I followed him, by the time I got out he was long gone. I see Orange and Yellow Snorks battle on the ground shooting their guns at each other, I realized I can't stay here and I ended up swimming away. After getting a distance off the ground, I swam over the battlefield as fast as I can. When I descended back down to the ground far from the front lines, Radio was there waiting at the safety of a hill.

"What took ya?" he asked.

"Junior says he's going to surrender but he also told be to detonate the bomb." I told him.

"Turning an enemy into an ally might be easy," said Radio.

He got onto the walkie talkie and then spoke to it, "Retreat Seaworthys, I repeat: Retreat."

As my relatives pull back, I can tell from the Wetworths' faces that they think they're winning. Radio soon handed me a two switch detonator and I turned it on, I flicked open the safety cap and activated the first switch. Before I pressed the second switch, I waited for a second until everyone clears the area.

Then I pressed the second switch, that's when everything went white.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Ch 15: Total Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I was hit by a massive flashback, back at the very day where the world ends. Me and my friends were playing baseball, we looked younger back then. Full of youth, it was just as what I remembered.

Suddenly, the attack sirens were sounded. The blaring was so loud that the rising and falling tone of the sirens were still stuck into my head, Radio came by along with his green octopus Rex. He was in a hurry, in fact he appears to be panicking.

"We gotta get out of here!" he screamed, "The whole world is about to end!"

I felt the ground shook and we looked to the horizon, a mushroom cloud of bubbles rose up to the surface. Everything went to night just like that, we all followed Radio as he heads back to my house, "What's going on Radio?" I asked.

"We're under attack by humanity!" he screamed, "They're dropping their Fusion Bombs on us, we've gotta get all the Snorks out of Snorkland before they obliterate us!"

That's when the power goes out, my Mom had baby SmallStar in her arms as Dad tries to get into the car. Unfortunately for me, Radio asked me to go around Snorkland and help the Snorks evacuate.

As my parents and friends head for safety, me, Radio, and Gizmo goes from door to door and get everyone to evacuate to the same location. The Outback down south. We did a pretty good job on helping everybody escape to safety, I see why everyone said I saved so many lives that day.

Three hours later, a second Nuclear device went off in the North West. The desperation level shot hire as Radio instructs Corky to take a group of Snorks somewhere into the Outback to settle for the time being, it was permanent settlement as a result. Corky agreed to the plan, but deep down he knew he wouldn't be coming back.

We tried to rescue Junior afterwards but we saw the Governor and his wife (Junior's parents, being hanged from a street light by a lynch mob. We've soon got out of there as fast as we can, but then the third and final bomb went off. The brightness was so bright, I watch as a rush of water charged at me. It knocked me off my feet, I remember Radio screaming my name.

I soon slammed my head into a coral reef, the last thing I saw before blacking out was crimson red water all over the place.

That was all history, what matters now is the present. Not the past. But it felt like history has repeated itself, this time by my own hand.

I was soon brought back to reality, I witness the atom bomb's mushroom cloud soar straight up. I've realized how beautiful it was, all time seem to slow down as I watch the bomb develop, in slow motion someone brought me to the ground and pinned me down. All time resumes at normal speed once again as the blast just rips over head, I was still staring into the abyss as I lay there watching the water rip by.

By the time the massive wave subsided, Radio came to my view with a worried expression on his face. "Pappy? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Now that was cool!" I said as I smiled.

Radio helped me back up to my feet, "Oh I almost wish we have another nuke to detonate," I said crazily.

"Are you sure you're okay AllStar?" asked Radio again.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

He points to my stomach and I looked down to see a piece of debris sticking out of my side where my liver used to be, I think that's what brought me down to the ground. The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins and I still hadn't feel the pain, I've began to feel weak as the blood oozes out of my torso. Radio catches me before I fell over onto the ground, he hoist me up and ran off back to the crowd.

"Get a medic!" he screamed, "Medic!"

A Yellow Snork who has a red cross arm band showed up and helped me on a stretcher, I began to hear my friends voices nearby as I was being taken away. I simply grabbed the piece of debris and removed it from my gut without feeling anything, it looked like a chunk of corral and it feels like it. I dropped it on the ground, then I began to wonder where the detonator went. I must have let go of it when I was brought to the ground by that piece of debris.

"AllStar, are you okay?" asked Casey as she rushed up to me, then gasped at the site of the wound, "I could see your liver!"

"It doesn't even hurt," I told her, "Not even a little, it's just a minor flesh wound."

I was speaking Radio's words, something I would never say I've just said. I felt like a totally different Snork, the ride back to the Nuclear Steam Plant was quicker than usual. Everybody seemed to be in a hurry, it felt like minutes instead of hours as they quickly got me out of the flatbed truck and I saw the cooling towers from the distance.

That's when I blacked out for the third time.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Ch 16: Dear Hearts And Gentle Seaworthys

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Everything hurts, everything hurts!" I cried, "Where am I? Ow ow ow."

"It's okay AllStar," said a familiar voice, "Everything is fine now."

I opened my eyes, I found myself wearing my Tinted Goggles and I noticed I'm laying on a comfortable bed within the Steam Plant Science Lab again. Uncle Gallio was right there beside me. So was Dexter and Radio who were looking on at the other side of my bed, "I think I'll get used to being knocked out," I said.

"You weren't knocked out AllStar," said Radio, "You've just fell asleep."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"You were snoring, the last time you got knocked you weren't snoring." said Uncle Gallio.

"Did we win?" I asked.

"Yes we won, but everybody thought it was a complete failure," said Radio, "It was this last night, we didn't bother waking your parents after we saw the Nano Bots sealed the wound that split your stomach open."

I simply sighed, then Occy came out of nowhere and began to lick my face. I laughed and I simply grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek, when I looked at his face he was more red than I remembered him by. "What, your not glad to see me?" I asked.

Everyone laughed as Occy cuddled beside me, that's when all my friends showed up. "You seemed to be in a good mood," said Daffney.

"Beep beep," tooted Tooter, "Vroom!"

"We're more than friends guys," I said, "We're now a family joined together, but what I don't understand is why everybody is acting silly."

"Maybe this Geiger Counter will provide a hint," said Radio as he turns on a Geiger Counter, he points the thing towards me and it began to tick loudly, "It's true that Radiation can caused Brain Damage, how much is unknown."

"Where's Strangesnork?" I asked.

"You've never asked for me before," said Uncle Strangesnork as he walked into the room, "I guess I'll be working here now, the Wetworths had blown up my lab and nearly killed me. For what?"

"For that feeble attempt on switching bodies with Governor Wellington," I recall, "Yes, I remember it well."

"What attempt?" he asked.

"You forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"Yes, he forgot," said Uncle Gallio, trying his best not to laugh.

"I have no idea what your talking about," said Dexter, "Why am I here again?"

"The meeting of the absent minds," cracked Radio.

I tried to sit up but I got a jolt of pain in my back, "Ow, bed sores!" I yelped, "Or was that my back cracking."

"Good thing too, because your butt naked," laughed Radio, "Okay, everybody out of the room. Casey, you know what to do."

"Yes Radio," said Casey.

As everyone clears out, leaving me and Casey in the room. She turned me around and removes the blankets off of me and massaged my back, I soon relax as I close my eyes. "I love you Casey," I muttered.

"I love you to AllStar," she responded, then pressed down on my back and I heard it crack.

"Oh, that's better," I responded, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," said Casey.

"I'm getting too old for this stuff Casey," I said, "Being 150 years old hurts, but I could still pursue some interest of mine."

"Like what?"

"Science, you, and probably educating the little ones who tried to bury me twice."

Casey giggled at the last part of that sentence, but still I have no idea how this all happened. "I have a feeling Radio isn't telling me something," I said, "I knew he knows what's going to happen in advance but there's something else, I wonder what is it."

"You want me to bring him back in here?" asked Casey.

"No, I'll ask him myself later," I answered, "Right now, I need to sleep."

"You never sleep during the day," said Casey, "You always go outside to play, with us of course."

"That was a long time ago," I said, "But I'll spend some time with you of course to make up for lost time."

That's when Casey got on top of me, even though I wasn't in the mood I'm quite unselfish as I pulled the covers over us... yeah...

A few hours later, I eventually sat down with Radio and we discussed about the matter after I got a brand new set of clothes. He explains as I listened, "Well there were these two human nations called the United States of America and the People's Republic of China on the opposite ends of the globe from each other," he explains, "They both have opposite ideologys, they soon obliterated each other with nukes and one of them caused our demised thinking we're the other ones secret weapons."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I have access to the Human World at the time," explains Radio, "I seen them coming and I did something by saving you guys, of course we all got a little more than we should expect. Sure there were death but we didn't know you weren't dead the whole time. So what are you going to do now AllStar?"

"Probably start a school here," I explained.

"Good luck with that, you would need to get on the kid's level and make it sound interesting." said Radio, "You're better off a Scientist than a School teacher, but it won't hurt a bit to do both at the same time."

"Then I'll try to pull it off then," I said, I soon got up and left the room.

"He'll pull it off," I heard Radio say to himself, "He's a Seaworthy after all.

The next day, I pulled it off. Sally seemed to be my favorite pupil though. Teaching hundreds of kids at once was difficult, yet I succeeded in the end thanks to help from my parents. In other words, they took over awhile I get research done at the Science lab.

I've never heard from Junior again, nor Willie. But there were a few Wetworths who pledged loyalty to the Seaworthy Family, apparently they were direct descendents from Willie. I'll miss that kid.

And so that ends my story on my misadventure in this new world, it's not the end. It has only just begun.

**THE END**


End file.
